Aguas rapidas
by nadeska
Summary: Este es un fic de una parejita que siempre me llamo la atención…….aunque no es mio sino de Slian Martreb, que lo escribio en el idioma ingles me gusto y decidi traducirlo…. Y para saber de que se trata……….a comenzar a leerlo!
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic de una parejita que siempre me llamo la atención…….aunque no es mio sino de Slian Martreb, que lo escribio en el idioma ingles; me gusto y decidi traducirlo….

Y para saber de que se trata……….a comenzar a leerlo!!!!...y por favor tengan paciencia que me demoro en traducir :P


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en una misión.

Estaba tan planeado y simple. Todo aquel que me viera pasar podía darse cuenta de aquello, lo veía en mis ojos. Y quienes me conocían se alejaban de mi camino, sabiendo que detenerme era igual que el suicidio. Aun si ellos no sabían si podrían detenerme. Y aquellos quienes no me conocen vieron en mí lo que soy: una mujer tratando de tener éxito en su misión.

Estaba segura que la figura que presentaba los confundía. No es usual ver a alguien vestido como yo con la determinación en la mirada como la tenia en mis ojos. Mi vestido rosado, tan largo y floreado sobre mi cuerpo, la seda ondeaba en mi cuerpo presentando gentilmente y suavemente mis curvas. Por lo menos mi vestido no era amenazante, aun si la figura que presentaba lo era. Mi cabello esta tan suave y arreglado. Me tomó horas para conseguirlo, ya que mi cabello no ayudaba para nada en ello, tuve que echarme pociones muy fuertes una y otra vez desde que recibí la invitación y saber que _él_ iba a estar presente…

Pero mis ojos estaban duros, calculadores. Venir al infierno o rápidos, _él_ iba a ser mío. Y él iba ser mío esta noche.

Entré al Gran Comedor - Más parecía una tempestad, pero suavice mi caminar cuando vi las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Tan poco que me importa lo que ellos piensen, yo quería que _él_ piense que soy lo suficientemente femenina para ser molestada. No quiero imaginar que podía pasar si el me rechaza; mi mente rehusó el conocimiento a tal pesadilla. Yo lo he querido por los últimos 8 años, a _él_ y a nadie más. Finalmente, finalmente, soy lo suficiente mayor, madura para que él preste atención a mis avances.

Lo pude divisar parado tan lejos de la posible como le ha sido posible y quietamente reí para mí. Se ha dejado él mismo sin escapatoria de mí, o de ninguno de los invitados. A menos, por su puesto que _él_ tenga ese propósito. Él tenía conocimiento que asistiría a dicho baile, el aniversario anual desde la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Ambos tuvimos una participación crucial en la Guerra, partes que probablemente nos dejaron marcas que nunca se podrán desaparecer, y la sociedad demandó nuestras presencias. Saqué dichos pensamientos de mi mente, y mantener los más felices. Consideré mi misión de esta noche como una del Profesor Dumbledore, bendiciendo su alma. La perdida aun esta sobre mi, aunque su muerte hubo pasado ya hace mas de seis años atrás. Pero su mensaje esta viviendo al igual que su espíritu: "Puede haber siempre mas amor en el mundo."

La Guerra ha sido tan larga como sangrienta, con grandes pérdidas por ambos lados. Pero la luz ha estado prevaleciendo. Estoy segura ha sido una frustración para los Magos Oscuros. Nadie ha sido no tocado o sin miedo por ello; todos sabían de alguno que haya sido herido, o haber perdido a alguien cercano y querido para ellos mismos. He perdido a muchos amigos y compañeros y sabía que nunca me iba a recuperar totalmente desde la muerte de la Sra. Weasley, quien ha sido una segunda madre para mí en la lucha de la batalla, en donde mi propia madre no me podía entender. Ella se fue peleando, así como todos los Weasleys lo han hecho. Ahora, solo Ginny y Fred quedan, luchando en aprender como vivir sin la bulla que los rodeaba siempre en sus vidas.

Así como a Harry y a mi nos concierne, no pienso que ninguno de nosotros podamos vivir realmente sin Ron en nuestras vidas. Lo llegamos a conocer por tanto tiempo que mirábamos a un futuro que iba aumentando poco a poco hasta que tuvimos que ir pensando que Ron estaba muerto y lo estará por más tiempo del que lo conocimos. Es tan trágico que alguien tan joven haya perdido su vida. Lo extraño desesperadamente, extraño sus pecas, su sonrisa tonta, su subordinación. Pero mientras Harry y Ginny se tengan uno al otro para ayudarse, se recuperaran. Yo no tengo a nadie quien me ayude. Yo estuve, como siempre, sola.

Para empezar cual fue el porque de estar aquí. Yo no deseaba venir, no realmente. Pero mis padres me obligaron ha hacerlo, y aun rehusándome a admitir que me seria bueno algo de diversión. Mi año de luto había acabado, ellos me habían informaron tranquilamente, y era tiempo de que empiece a vivir nuevamente. Seguramente Dios no habría visto bien para dejarme en este mundo si es que la voy a pasar el resto de mis años en mi cuarto?

Me había encerrado mágicamente lejos de ellos en mi cuarto, refugiándome con Crookshans mi única compañía y confort. Porque me gustaría pasar el aniversario del año de la muerte de los que he querido en una fiesta? Porque no puedo pasar este día en paz? He llorado fuertemente y por varios días, como también he llorado esta mañana al levantarme. Así como he llorado cada mañana desde ese día, cuando el velo del sueño se levanta de mis ojos y recuerdo que no volveré a ver nuevamente a tantos que he amado.

Pero solo hace unos días, luego de otra ronda de gritos a través de la puerta ya que la sociedad mágica había demandado mi presencia, tenia que atender al baile. Y ahí me di cuenta: _él_ tendrá que ir también.

Me aferre a esta querida revelación antes de irrumpir en mi habitación con un sentimiento de alegría que no puedo recordar haber tenido antes. Mi sonrisa asombró a mis padres, para decir menos y comencé con las cremas y pociones inmediatamente, sabiendo que mi año de encierro y sin sol habían arruinado mi piel. Pero esta noche, mi color normal ha regresado y estoy con buen espíritu. Mi misión me ha dado un propósito.

Me moví fácilmente entre la gran multitud de personas que llenaban el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Pude imaginar que seria una elección fácil de donde realizar el baile; la gran habitación puede albergar posiblemente a mas de mil personas tranquilamente – pensé, No podía imaginar en mi vida porqué ellos eran llamados a un asunto en lo que debiera ser un día sombrío de memoria de todos. Todo quien ha estado involucrado en la batalla atendió con sus familias así como también todos los estudiantes que concurren en Hogwarts y todo aquel que ha sido alumno los últimos 5 años. También hubo representantes de otros países Europeos. Divise a los Krums en una esquina. Había ahora presente una persona más a quien podía contar como un hombro amigable y simpático: Víctor. Sonreí y lo salude moviendo mi mano sobre la multitud y su rostro se ilumino al tiempo que me devolvía el saludo.

Continué hacia delante; ya habría tiempo para charlas con él mas tarde. Ya casi estoy cerca de lograr mi cometido.

"Hermione!"

Escuche una voz familiar y me voltee, sonriendo al ver a Harry y Ginny

Él estaba con una amplia sonría y Ginny me ofrecía una débil. La envolví en un gran abraso; no hay como otra hermana para ayudar a minimizar el dolor de la perdida de un hermano. Hemos sido bien unidas desde que ella había ingresado a Hogwarts hace muchos años atrás, pero fuimos más cercanas en los años recientes, en donde la necesidad por alguien que sepa, que entienda. Había lágrimas en nuestros ojos cuando nos separamos, y Harry rápidamente las vio, poniendo un alto con serenidad.

"No lagrimas", comandó en una voz contraria a su edad, pero hablo como en sus tiempos de comandante. "No dejaré que mis niñas lloren esta noche."

Sus niñas. Le sonreí; no ha llamado así por un a año, desde que habíamos dejado Hogwarts, cuando era claro que él podía llamar su niña a mas de una. Era algo bueno que lo hubiese contado de mis planes de esta noche; de lo contrario no me hubiera dejado dar otro paso si es que él supiera.

"Es un noche feliz", nos dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de nuestros hombros. "Sonrían!"

"Resulta mas fácil a cada día, no es cierto?" Dije tranquilamente, el nudo en mi garganta no me permitió decir algo más.

Ambos asintieron y pude ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Ginny que amenazaban con asomarse a la superficie. "Harry tiene razón, Ginny" Dije, "No mas lagrimas esta noche. A Ron no le agradaría".

Ella parpadeo y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. "Lo sé". Dijo, con su voz un poco más fuerte que un suspiro. "Lo sé".

Harry rió. "A Ron le gustaría vernos _ahogarnos_ en lagrimas por él, Hermione. Tú lo sabes."

Sonreí ligeramente, al igual que Ginny. Fue grandioso saber que él está ya en paz con la muerte de su amigo, haciendo chistes a cerca de su partida. Además, yo sabía tan bien como el que tenía razón. Ron desearía que estuviéramos miserables sin él.

Le di a Ginny un último abrazo, dejando a Harry para que limpiara las lágrimas de su rostro, sabiendo que solo nosotros tres seriamos capaz de trapear el piso si continuábamos hablando por más tiempo, y de esta manera.

Intercambie saludos y agradecimientos necesarios de mi persona mientras me iba acercando donde la mesa de maestros debería estar, si es que no hubiera sido removida para que la banda toque por encima de la multitud. Él estaba parado justo en frente de los tampoco, bebiendo lentamente su trago al tiempo que miraba la habitación. Por lo que parece, él tenía tanto interés en estar ahí como yo: ninguna. Y luego me di cuenta, la brillantes de su localización: nadie podría hablar con el, posicionado delante de la banda como se encontraba – Él no seria capaz de escucharlos. Este pensamiento me hizo reír, a la vez que me acercaba, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Sincronizando el momento en que llegue a él con el instante en que acabe la canción.

"Profesor," dije, mientras me iba acercando a él al tiempo que el coro trajo el final de la canción.

"Srta. Granger," respondió fríamente, levantando un poco su vaso hacia mi, antes de tomar un trago nuevamente.

La banda salió del estrado, para tomar su primer descanso.

Mi sonrisa creció. La misión acaba de empezar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos……sorry por la demora!!!! Pero estuve en actividades y llegaba muy tarde como para continuar con la traducción…….aca les mando la segunda parte…….espero que la disfruten y gracias por los reviews……………

Segundo Capitulo:

"No hay ninguna razón para que me llame Miss," le dijo con un tono que para ella hubiera sido amable. "Ya no soy más su estudiante."

"Yo no soy más su profesor."

"Eres el profesor de alguien," mencionando el hecho de lo obvio. "Yo, ya no soy más una alumna."

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor," Dijo Severus, aburrido y en esperaza de alguna impresión que pueda alegrar la noche, "por su observación."

Entonces cayeron en silencio, lo cual lo sorprendió – la niña nunca se había quedado sin palabras anteriormente - y simplemente comenzó ha observar a los que los rodeaban, mirando a aquellos quienes se habían vestido en sus mejores trajes para un velorio. Todo esto lo enfermaba. Pero como doble Héroe de Guerra en ese momento, y como uno que vive dentro de los muros del castillo de Hogwarts, él se hubiera condenado a si mismo por no atender. Aunque a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, particularmente a él no le importaba que _ella_ lo estuviera mirando.

"Mírelos" dijo Severus repentinamente, perdiendo su paciencia abruptamente con todo esta situación tan ridícula, moviendo los brazos mostrando la habitación.

Ella se volteo para encararlo una vez mas, silencio. Acaso la cerebrito no daba su opinión? Siempre tenia una en sus días como estudiante.

"Mire que felices están ellos", continuó. "Lo más tontos".

"Eso crees?" ella le preguntó luego de un momento, haciendo una pausa para preguntar "Desearías que todo el mundo mágico se encerrara dentro de sus dormitorios? Ahora que la paz finalmente ha llegado, paz luego de casi una centuria? Simplemente ahogándose en su desesperación y pena? Yo lo he intentado", le respondió, regresando su mirada al salón. "Y no fue divertido."

"Y esto lo es?" Le pregunto a ella, sin importándole que ella lo escuchara tan impasible como él se encontraba.

"Paseando como ponies? Arreglándose como pavos reales? El mundo debería estar de luto Miss Granger, no solo el Mágico."

Ella lo miro, sus ojos se encontraron apropiadamente por primera vez.

Él sintió una ráfaga a través suyo, casi tumbándose. Él no había sentido algo así desde hace mucho tiempo, en donde él y Narcisa Black había sido estudiantes. Eso fue hace más de 20 años. Bueno eso fue interesante. Esto deberá considerarse luego que la tarde termine; por ahora, la cerebrito esta nuevamente hablando. Acaso ella nunca se calla?.

"Quizás", ella le dijo encogiendo los hombros y luego de otra pausa. "O quizás nosotros deberíamos llenarnos de jubilo en la nueva vida tan libre que nos ha sido dada. La oportunidad de ser felices. De lo contrario," lentamente lo dijo, al tiempo que ella estaba teniendo varios pensamientos de lo que estaba diciendo, "Cual habría sido el sentido de haber perdido tantas vidas? Además," continuo, "el tiempo que se me ha dado lo aprovecho con cariño. No tengo que temer nuevamente, o si? Nunca mas mirar por encima de mis hombros, preocupándome si un mortífago se me esta acercando. Nunca más molestarme cuando soy llamada "Sangre sucia" por que ya no es ningún insulto en serlo. Quiero pensar en que soy parte de algo que hace que todo esto cambie."

Él estaba sorprendido. Ella ha dicho muchas mas cosas en ese pequeño discurso suyo y lo cual mucho de ello es verdad. Él nunca considero el lugar de ella en la guerra como un adulto. Ella siempre ha sido solo el cerebrito impertinente del Trío para él, pero ahora – era asombroso. Era una mujer y él le estaba hablando como si fuera una niña. Héroe de Guerra que estuvo en cautiverio por muchos meses bajo el Señor Oscuro, sufriendo cosas que solo el Demonio sabe estaba ahora aquí. Luchando por su felicidad en vez de esconderse. Esto debió de haberlo pensado antes para tenerlo en cuenta antes de decir algo. Es solo que él no está acostumbrado a pensar en los sentimientos de ella……

"Mis disculpas, Miss Granger," le dijo, volviendo ha ser el mismo. "Fue algo …….poco caballeroso de mi parte, perdóneme."

Ella le sonrió al tiempo que la banda reasumió sus lugares para nuevamente tocar. "Por supuesto que te perdono," le dijo, y había la pequeña posibilidad que ella actualmente _está_ siendo graciosa. "Después de lo que he sufrido, un poco de insensibilidad no es nada."

Él la miró, contemplándola, recordando nuevamente los meses que ella estuvo con la hospitalidad del Señor Oscuro. Que es lo que ella sufrió? Es el mejor secreto guardado en el mundo mágico; ni un alma lo sabía. Él sabía que los mortífagos estaban bajo SUS reglas, y había visto al Señor Oscuro aplicar algunas torturas sobre sus victimas. Pero Hermione Granger? El cerebro del Trío? Uno de las tres personas más importantes en la vida de Harry Potter? Uno no puede evitar pensar que es lo que ella pudo haber atravesado.

"Aunque, puedo tener una petición?

Sus cejas se levantaron en silencio.

"Me permite la siguiente pieza?"

El Señor Oscuro caminando a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor le hubiera ocasionado un shock menor.

"Erm", él dijo, teniendo inmediatamente la urgencia de golpearse a si mismo. 'Erm'? Maldición, acaso él ha dicho 'erm'?. Él nunca ha dicho 'erm' en su entera vida.

Pero ella rió, fuerte y claramente, antes de repetirle. "Erm, Profesor? Seguramente la idea de bailar con una Gryffindor no es una idea tan repulsiva para un Slytherin."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Perdóneme, Miss Granger, Creo que he bebido mas de lo que he creído. Acaso me acaba de pedir un baile?

Ella afirmó con su cabeza. "Si"

"OH"

Él la había escuchado correctamente después de todo. Ahora que? Esto es ridículo. Se va a ver ridículo no importa lo que haga. Ella está casi cerca a la mitad de su edad, ha sido su estudiante hace sólo cinco años atrás, y están rodeados por más de 1000 personas en la sala, algunos de ellos son alumnos que tendrá que ver mañana en clases. Preguntas que responder. Nadie va a creerle que ella lo invito a bailar y nadie creería que a él no tendría nada más que las mayores intensiones ruines hacia ella. Y no hay duda que Potter está en algún sitio, maldito niño. Hombre, se corrigió Severus con el hecho conciente que ella se desilusionaría de él sigue llamando niño a Potter. Bueno no importa. Hombre o niño, él no estaría nada feliz si ve a los dos bailando juntos. Ella no dispuesta a tomar un no como respuesta. Bueno, al demonio con todo, él se debió de haber quedado en los calabozos por la noche.

Ella rió nuevamente. "Acaso el gran héroe de Guerra le da miedo bailar?" se burló. La cerebrito debió de haber sentido gran placer en hacer que él se quedara sin habla. Aunque, con ese vestido no seria sorpresa. Lo que si era una sorpresa es que ningún hombre de la sala se hubiera arrojado a sus pies. Su cerebro no la estaban viendo como una mujer, pero sus ojos ciertamente lo habían hecho. Y ellos si que lo han hecho.

"No", él le respondió. Recuperándose una vez más. "Simplemente estoy sorprendido que ud no lo esté".

"Y por que debería tener miedo?" ella le preguntó. "O es que acaso me va a pisar los pies?"

Él la consideró por un momento, sus ojos estudiaron los de ella. En nombre del mismo Demonio, que está pasando por su cabeza? No hay nada más que hacer que jugar y esperar que él no haga el papel de gran idiota.

"No, Miss Granger," lo dijo, con su voz burlona y seria. "Le puedo asegurar que no maltraté sus pies. Le prometo que los trataré con gran cariño."

A ella no le importó que él hiciera burla de ella. Más bien parecía complacida.

"Bueno, entonces", ella le dijo, extendiendo su mano a la de él. "eso arregla cualquier inconveniente, no lo cree?"

Resignado, hizo desaparecer su brandy y le tomó la mano, llevándola hacia la pista de baile al mismo tiempo en que un número lento empezaba a sonar. Tentativamente, colocó su mano en la cadera de ella, sintiendo las curvas de su cuerpo que está cubierto por aquel vestido de seda. _Detente!!!_ Se comandó a si mismo antes de que sus pensamientos se vayan hacia otras direcciones.

Ellos bailaban de manera estupenda sobre el suelo, moviéndose suavemente entre las otras parejas de bailes. Ella parecía concentrarse fuertemente en el vals. Él no recordaba que ella hubiera tenido problemas para bailar en el Baile de Navidad en su 4to año, entonces porqué se preocupa tanto ahora---?

_Bueno, al diablo con todo_ pensó. El cerebrito esta usando magia en él.

Él sintió un momento de absoluta furia hacia ella al darse cuenta de ello. Él sintió el cambio sobre su cuerpo y relajarse, sosteniéndola un poco menos fuerte y un poco más cerca de él, sus movimientos más suaves.

Ella ha usado un hechizo de amor en él.

En los dos minutos que había demorado en hacer efecto, él experimento las sensaciones de deseo y rechazo. Claramente el hechizo está en sus guantes. La pregunta es si hay algún motivo de ello o no. Un propósito que tenga una lógica; pero porqué? Un momento de pensamientos y luego – cuan obvio. Claro; ella no es la clase de querer un hombre que la quiera si es que él no puede sostener sus manos por al menos un buen tiempo. Y él la desea. Repentinamente lo golpeó el deseo de enojo y de posesion sobre ella. Maldito hechizo que ha funcionado. Pero por primera vez en su vida, él no tenia idea alguna de los motivos.

Y él tampoco tenia idea de cómo reaccionar a ello. Él estaba sorprendido por la impertinencia de ella, intrigado por el hechizo y desconfiado del significado de todo esto. Por supuesto, el estaba furioso, como ha podido hacerle esto a él? Usandolo como un objeto de estudio, pero el hechizo se estaba encargando de su enojo, remplazándolo por la gran urgencia de traerla mucho más cerca a él, de presionarla contra su cuerpo, de probar sus labios.

Él luchó duramente como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Sintió que el hechizo se hacia más fuerte cada vez que trataba de sacarlo de su mente. Entre el hechizo y la música ya no contaba con pensamientos propios, hasta que la banda comenzó a tocar la siguiente canción la cual al tiempo que se dio cuenta lo que se estaba tocando, ya era tarde, él estaba tan relajado como para importarle.

'Estas Palabras" había sonado en le mundo mágico casi al medio año de haber finalizado la Batalla Final, en donde se alienta a la gente a reconstruir el mundo luego de una tormenta. Era una canción que se tocaba en las bodas y funerales y aun logra asomar algunas lágrimas a la gente que lo escucha.

Severus lo encontraba tedioso.

Las palabras parecían venir desde la tumba, elevándose sobre las cabezas de los danzantes, la letra flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Aunque no había persona alguna que no conociera la canción.

"Toma aquellas palabras que te dí

tenlas siempre cerca a tu Corazón  
toma aquellas palabras que son mías  
para que susurren cuando estemos separados.

Toma aquellas palabras que te dí  
palabras que son especiales para tí  
esta magia que tu sostienes  
tiempo después que el fénix ha volado.  
Toma aquellas palabras en este nuevo tiempo  
donde el miedo parece rodearte  
sabiendo que la Luz triunfa sobre la Oscuridad  
y yo confio que tú empujas dichos pensamientos.

Toma aquellas palabras que te dí  
tómalas cuando te vayas  
nunca te olvides del amor que hay detrás de ellas  
aunque yo he pasado a mis días de muerte.  
Aquellas palabras que te di hace mucho tiempo atrás  
en las cuales anuncie que ganábamos la batalla  
asegurándome de que estuvieran contigo  
y que todas tus tareas se terminaran.  
Aquellas palabras que te di con amor  
son las que vienen de lo más profundo de mí  
Ellas son la verdad de hay en mi alma  
y esta verdad son las que te dan la libertad:

Las palabras que no son estas, son malas  
en el plan de la vida tú vives y sabes liderar.  
Palabras de un amor, son las que necesitas.

Él lo estaba tolerando pacientemente. Quedándose atónito cuando, a mitad de pensamiento, ella descanso su cara contra su pecho. Parecía que ella estaba totalmente inconciente de lo que había hecho. O de lo que estaba haciendo, al envolver sus brazos al rededor de él fuertemente, sosteniéndole como un prisionero cautivo. Por alguna razón, él no encontró importarle. El hechizo aun esta trabajando sobre él y en un segundo estaba a punto de auto maldecirse cuando se encontró él mismo inclinándose hacia el oído de ella y decirle tranquilamente. "Talvez podríamos retirarnos a otro ambiente? Una multitud esta apunto de formarse."

Ella levantó su cabeza lentamente, y una mirada perdida había en sus ojos. Paresia como si ella hubiera dejado que el hechizo saliera de ella al tiempo que observó lo que él estaba haciendo: el círculo estaba creciendo alrededor de ellos, las personas murmurando detrás de sus manos, y miradas interrogantes. A que estaba jugando, invocando un hechizo en él en presencia de tantos testigos? Él debería arrestarla por realizar un hechizo, él cual claramente se ve como una variante de la Maldición Imperio, pero en menor escala. Merlín sabe que habían tantos oficiales del Ministerio para dicho asunto. Si no hubiera sido por el maldito hechizo que le hace querer hacer cosas que ningún profesor nunca haría a una estudiante - o viceversa – sin considerar a la gente que los va rodeando.

"Si" murmuró, sonando aturdida. "Si, por su puesto."

Él retiro la mano que estaba en su cadera, pero mantuvo el contacto sobre la mano de ella, liderándola a través de la multitud y hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. Sentía que el hechizo iba disminuyendo cuando perdía el contacto con ella y si él no estuviera tan lleno de ambos sentimientos 'amoroso' y 'molesto', el podía estar maravillado; claramente ella ha hecho su tarea. El hechizo requiere un contacto constante y todos los componentes de su logro estaban entrando en su interés. El hombre dentro de el por otro lado, tan bueno como el espía, quería matarla.

Él hizo lo mejor para ignorar las voces y los cuerpos que los iban rodeando, las miradas que iban yendo a la dirección de ellos. Si el pudiera tener el pensamiento claro, se le pudo haber ocurrido en detenerse y de manera casual ofrecer la oportunidad de dar una excusa del porque se están retirando juntos. Cualquier tonto puede decir, con solo mirar, que es lo que iba a pasar una vez que ellos salieran - bueno, decir que es lo que ella piensa que irá a pasar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus ojos nublados y su respiración era lenta y profunda. Maldición - la cerebrito luce como si ya hubiera pasado.

Era pura locura. El escándalo iba a balancear al Mundo Mágico. Dos heroes de Guerra. Snape y la estudiante. El grasiento, de casi medio siglo, y odiado Maestro de pociones con la veinte añera (o por ahí – aunque no importaba, igual seria considerado un escándalo sin importar la edad que ella tuviera) y completamente deliciosa mujer usando una confección en rosado –

Él paro en sus pensamientos cuando un maldito niño - hombre – intervino, parándose en frente de ellos y bloqueándoles el paso.

"Profesor." Potter dijo de manera rotunda, sin ninguna emoción. Su esposa posiblemente la única niña con algo de lógica en todo el clan Weasley antes que se casara con El Niño Que Insiste en Vivir, estaba justo parada al lado de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su barriga que mostraba su embarazo.

Snape tuvo un breve momento de locura en donde el imaginó a Hermione radiante, embarazada con su hijo, casi le produce un shock.

"Potter," lo dijo de la manera mas fria posible. "Confío en que se encuentra bien."

"Muy bien," respondió Potter, y luego procedió a ignorarlo, a lo que Severus agradó. Por supuesto Potter estaba hablando a _ella_ lo cual hizo que se llenara de sentimientos inexplicables. "Hermione?" preguntó, su voz tan baja como la de Severus "esta todo bien?".

"Por supuesto". Contesto Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente. "Todo está bien".

Harry le dio a Severus una sonrisa fingida y luego jaló a Hermione hacia un lado.

Severus abandonó la urgencia de matar al niño – hombre – por tomarla lejos de él, pero la presión para matar a Harry, es algo con lo que ha luchado día a día en estos años. Y una vez que su mano se libero la de ella, la compulsión disminuirá.

Harry no sabía como murmurar en clase, y no ha aprendido el arte de hacerlo en todo este tiempo.

"Prácticamente has colapsado en los brazos de Snape!" el murmuró "Estas segura que estas bien?"

"Positivamente", ella le dijo, alejandose de Harry y regresando a él. "Lo prometo."

Potter la dejo ir diciendo. "Si tú lo dices."

"Esta bien Harry, realmente." Ella le dijo, tratando de calmarlo "Profeso Snape y yo solo necesitamos hacernos cargo de algo."

"Tú –" él comenzó.

"Venga conmigo, Miss Granger," cortó Severus, tomando nuevamente su mano, dándose cuenta que permitió al hechizo regresar a él.

Él no estaba seguro de cuando le podía importar.

Ella le dió a Harry una ultima sonrisa sobre sus hombros al tiempo que Severus la jalaba justo detrás de él y llevarla al corredor que esta fuera del gran salón. Algunas personas voltearon y los miraban al tiempo que ellos se iban dirigiendo hacia las escaleras, lo cual ellos ignoraron hasta que él la jalo hasta la parte superior de la escalera.

"Podría mis habitaciones bastar o preferirías algo un poco más……familiar?" él le preguntó sin cuidado. Si la cerebrito quería jugar con su cabeza, él también jugaría con la de ella, maldita sea.

Él reexaminó el pensamiento que acaba de tener y en silencio a las brujas que son demasiado listas para su propio bien.

"Tus habitaciones" ella respondió sin dudas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola una manera de disculpa por mi tardanza con el capitulo anterior he podido avanzar este otro capitulo………espero que lo disfruten……..beshitos

Nature's Mission

Hubiera pensado que talvez él había perdido el valor con el que comenzó o al menos parecer sorprendido. En cambio, me guió hasta las escaleras que descendían a los calabozos, los cuales ya van años que no los veía. Tuve un momento de culpa cuando nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia los fríos pasajes, un pensamiento persistente que me decía que estaba haciendo mal, algo inaceptable. Pero ese sentimiento se desvanecía al tiempo en que nos íbamos hacia lo más profundo del castillo y la excitación iba aumentando.

Ninguno de los dos decíamos una palabra durante todo el camino a los calabozos y las habitaciones del Profesor Snape. Me condujo a través de un laberinto de corredores en lo que nunca había estado antes, millas y millas en las cuales pensé que perdería mi mente. Él se detuvo repentinamente frente a lo que parecía una pared ordinaria de piedras, con algunos pequeños riachuelos que estaban chorreando entre ellas. Debíamos estar a varios metros debajo del colegio, y probablemente del lago.

Sacó su varita de sus ropas con su mano libre, haciendo unos movimientos complicados enfrente de la pared mientras murmuraba debajo de su respiración. Un momento y nada. Otro y por magia una puerta apareció en la pared con una perilla de plata, la cual deslumbraba debajo de la tenue luz. Me miró rápidamente y luego se voltio, jalándome para ingresar después de él y cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

Estaba dentro de las habitaciones del Maestro de Posiciones.

Antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca para decir algo, él lo hizo.

"Siéntate", dijo con su voz filosa, y la estudiante que hay en mi obedeció inmediatamente e inconcientemente en el lugar mas cercano, acomodando mi trasero antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, los brazos del asiento de la silla de madera me mantuvieron en mi sitio. Debería estar furiosa conmigo misma, pero no lo estaba. Obedecería a cual mandato que el hombre de diera.

Él estaba ocupado con el armario y yo miraba alrededor de la habitación con interés, por lo que me quité los guantes. Estaba completamente segura que él estaba al tanto del Hechizo de Compulsión que los guantes tenían, pero quería que cada acción que él hiciere fuera por su propio deseo y no por la influencia de algo; y mis otros encantos estaban jugando parte importante aun en esta noche.

La habitación estaba meticulosamente limpia. No había ningún artículo fuera de lugar. Una chimenea se encontraba en la pared mas pequeña con la leña consumiéndose delante de mí. Estaba sentada en una de las dos sillas de toda la habitación, además había unos estantes y armarios, llenos con libros y herramientas para pociones. Él de seguro poseía todas las variedades de calderos existentes, así como todos los frascos, tazas, crisoles y cilindros graduados. Por supuesto él tenia, era un Maestro de Pociones y debería ser capaz de mantener su reputaron en dicho campo.

Dos puertas estaban cerca, una al frente de la otra, solo una estaba entreabierta. Por donde me encontraba sentada, esta parecía a un cuarto de trabajo. Una madera dañada era visible a través de varios implementos para pociones e ingredientes que se encontraban sobre ella. Podía ver algunos estantes con jarras alineadas y más ingredientes.

La otra puerta estaba totalmente cerrada y, asumo yo, con llave. Estaba ansiosa de ver que había detrás de esta puerta.

"Entonces."

Él se volteo a mirarme, sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño vaso con líquido ámbar.

Le sonreí al tiempo que el se sentaba delante mío, su dedos jugando con el vaso que el sostenía.

"Entonces," me repitió

"Sin palabras, Profesor?", le pregunte tranquilamente

"Por el contrario," respondió "Simplemente hay muchas palabras por el momento."

Reí "Supongo que empezaremos por la primeras que vengan en mente entonces?"

Me observo detalladamente, sus ojos se llenaron con algo que no puedo nombrar y lo miré como bebía todo el líquido. Aun en silencio, levanto el vaso hacia mí, nunca quitando sus ojos de los míos.

"Que me has hecho?" preguntó repentinamente, su voz tan baja y dura. Hambriento.

Yo no esperaba que me acusara con ese tono de voz. Supongo que me equivoque con todo esto?

Cruce mis piernas, y mis manos en mis rodillas "Nada", le respondí.

"Estas mintiendo", dijo rotundamente.

"No lo estoy, simplemente que no le estoy diciendo toda la verdad." Le respondí.

Acaso el se ha olvidado que se de su habilidad de Legitimancía?

Me miró, parecía furioso. "Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Puedo pensar que era obvio", le respondí sorprendida. Acaso era posible que él no tuviera ni idea?

Él se paro rápidamente y regreso cerca de su armario, y con sus manos temblorosas llenaba nuevamente su vaso. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan nervioso.

"Si esto es alguna clase de broma," murmuró, con su mirada furiosa hacia su vaso, como deseando que este se llevara su enojo.

Estaba horrorizada por su reacción. De todo lo que había imaginado, esta no era ni cerca a las sombras de lo pasaba por mi mente. "Una broma?", repetí, levantándome y caminando hacia el, con dobladillo de mi vestido rozando mis tobillos al compás de mis movimientos. Coloque una de mis manos sobre su mano que sostenía el vaso, guiando la otra que estaba sosteniendo la botella a dejarla nuevamente. "Yo no bromeo, Profeso Snape."

Bajó la mira hacia mis manos, cubriendo las suyas y luego me miró a los ojos. "Tú—"

"No estoy bromeando," Terminé por el, con mi voz firme.

Me analizo y luego realicé en un instante que él no haría el primer movimiento. O el segundo. Alguno tipo de código de honor talvez, o alguna profunda raíz que tiene que ver con los Gryffindors o con Harry Potter, no lo sé. No importa. Por que en aquel momento hice mi movida, me paré de puntillas y lo besé.

Aun puedo saborear el sabor del Brandy en sus labios, en su respiración. Sintiendo la dura línea de sus labios relajarse por un momento al momento de que estos presionaron los míos. Y luego él se separó.

"Eso," dijo dando un paso atrás de repente, tomando el vaso y la botella un momento antes de que hubiera caído al suelo. "Eso---"

"No era un chiste," Le dije, la firmeza de mi voz lo sorprendió nuevamente. "Y tan pronto como te des cuenta y comiences a aceptarlo, será lo mejor para ambos."

Otra vez, la expresión confusa, la misma que cuando le pregunte para bailar. Seguramente el hombre no puede ver la seriedad con la que le hablaba?

Di un paso hacia él y él un paso atrás. Él se iba a dar contra la pared al ritmo en que iba. Lo miré fijamente con mis manos en mi cadera. "Me estas desilusionando tremendamente, Profesor," permitiendo un tono de de molestia en mi voz, tan frustrante. "Estaba bajo la impresión de que es un hombre de rápido en las respuestas. Las comportamiento lo podía y debería de esperar de alguien como Ron, pero no de usted."

Se incomodó al escuchar el nombre. "Me estas comparando con…con… él?" casi sin ocultar el gruñido en su voz.

Por dentro me relajé. Hay peores manera en las que él puede considerar para llamar a Ron que un pronombre. Ellos no se llevaban bien en el transcurso de la Guerra. Supongo que hay cosas que quedan para siempre.

Lo considere por unos instantes y le dije suavemente. "Preferiría no hacerlo."

Me miró por unos instantes hasta que de repente comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. "Esto es una locura, " murmuró para si mismo. "Tu eres---"

"No más su estudiante," lo interrumpí. "Una mujer con la edad suficiente."

"No sabes que es lo que estas proponiendo," masculló, sonando más como si tratara de convérsese de ello.

"He sido una de las más brillantes estudiantes que Hogwarts ha tenido," diciéndole de manera calmada. "Estoy muy al tanto de lo que me estoy proponiendo."

"No sé que es lo que tratas de conseguir," dijo desesperado y aun caminando en círculos por la habitación.

"Soy un héroe de guerra", Le dije pacientemente. "Acaso piensas que luego de todo lo que he visto, no puedo soportar algo como un beso? O lo que viene después? Le pregunté, aun con voz tranquila y calmada.

Sus ojos se cerraron ante la palabra 'beso'.

"No soy un hombre amable," dijo finalmente, deteniéndose.

Lentamente, me acerque a él; como si fuera un animal herido, tratando de no asustarlo. Me detuve cerca, colocando mi mano en su brazo. "He conocido hombres que antes no han sido amables," obligándolo a que me mirara a los ojos. "Ellos no me asustaron, y ciertamente tu tampoco."

Se soltó de mí, y se sentó en la silla más próxima. "Esto es ridículo."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Su cabeza rápidamente busco verme.

"No veo la razón para su dificultad. Acaso me encuentra desagradable, Profesor?'

Se quedó boquiabierto con mis palabras.

"Acaso encuentra la idea de besarme tan repulsiva? La memoria de mí como una niña la tiene tan clara en su mente que la idea de tocarme le resulta atroz? Tan desagradable es que trata de buscar algunas respuestas que no sean dolorosas ni insultos para mi? Si es así, preferiría que sea honesto y lo diga. Pero no insulte mi inteligencia."

Su boca no emitía sonido alguno, por lo que sonreí. Si hubiera sabido que tan fácil era jugar con aquel hombre mientras estaba en el colegio…"

"O es," pregunte con mi voz baja al mismo tiempo que me agachaba hacia él, mis manos sostenidas en los brazos de la silla, cada una a un lado de él, mirándolo, "que acaso que encuentra la idea totalmente agradable que no tiene idea de cómo llevarla acabo? Acaso quieres besarme desesperadamente que te está carcomiendo el deseo en tu interior de la misma manera que yo lo siento? Comiendo tu mente, cuerpo y alma, al punto de que piensas que va a salir por tu piel? La idea de entrar en _mi piel_ es tan delicioso que—"

Me agarró de mis brazos y me jaló hacia él sin ninguna precaución por lo que caí en su regazo con un "bom" e inmediatamente atacó mi boca. No, Atacar no es la palabra por lo que hizo. Tan molesto debería de estar luego de mis ataques y burlas, fue gentil. Si, reclamó mi boca, pero de la manera mas tierna y gentil que pude haber visto en él. Sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, sus largos dedos perdidos en mi cabello que suspiré en sus labios.

Finalmente

Esta tan relajada en sus brazo que no había anotado que él había realizado un hechizo en la le permitía ingresar en mi mente. Imagines fueron apareciendo en mi mente mientras trataba de concentrarme solamente en lo que pasaba _ahora_. Pero ahí, estaban las imagines de mi memoria del sexto año. Y otra del quito, la primera vez que lo vi. como algo mas que un profesor. La primera vez que lo vi como un hombre y fue embarazoso. Otra visión en mi séptimo año, cuando me obligaba a atender las clases aun cuando él ya no las enseñaba, creyendo que había traicionado a Dumbledore y a la Orden. Como dormía luego de haber llorado por horas las primeras noches, sabiendo que lo deseaba con desesperación, lo deseaba ver otra vez pero creía que era un traidor. Luego vinieron imagines de la batalla. El momento en que finalmente confesó bajo los efectos del Veritaserum. A flash de cómo en ese momento de saber que era inocente lo deseaba más. Imagen tras imagen hasta que llegó a ---

No. El no puede tener esa memoria.

Me separe de él rápidamente, botándolo de mi mente e igualmente levantándome de su regazo, totalmente enojada.

"Como te atreves!" limpiando mis labios con el reverso de mi mano. "Como te atreves – como te atreves a _violarme_ de esa manera! Quien te ha dado el _derecho_!"

Él me miró igual de conmocionado como yo estaba. "Miss Granger, yo—"

"_Miss Granger_?" repetí en un silbido, escuchando el tono de burla en mi propia voz. "No crees que me conoces lo suficiente luego de lo que has hecho como para llamarme Hermione?"

Estaba pálido cuando se levantó "Mis mas tremendas disculpas ….Hermione", sonaba como si pensara que se iba a tropezar sobre ni nombre. "Es la segunda vez esta noche que no he actuado de manera caballerosa hacia ti."

Lo miré, lentamente calmándome luego del descaro que tuvo de invadir mi privacidad y mi mente. "Pudiste haber preguntado" murmure, tratando de no emocionarme al escuchar mi hombre de sus labios. Estaba furiosa con él.

"Otra vez mis disculpas," repitió, con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

"No lo vuelvas ha hacer," le advertí. Vaya manera de arruinar el momento.

"Nunca," me respondió. "Nunca sin tu permiso."

Lo observé duramente. Garantizaría el permiso a algunas cosas con el tiempo, según la proximidad física y otras. Lo miré cautelosamente mientras se iba acercando, hasta estar totalmente cerca de mí. Lentamente colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mis caderas sosteniéndome cuidadosamente. "Podemos intentarlo una vez mas?" preguntó gentilmente.

Miré en sus ojos. "Si crees que puedes ser gentil esta vez."

"Por supuesto. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por su ofensivo Jefe de Casa."

Asentí con la cabeza por el castigo adecuado y tomando mi invitación, reclamó mi boca una vez más.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno este capitulo si es chiquito, pero ojala que les gusten !!!!...

Nature's Course

Él se apartó de ella, casi sin aliento, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Era inconcebible, moralmente repulsivo en cualquier sentido que el pudiera pensar y a la vez era tan perfecto --.

Le tomó fuerte mente las manos luego del beso, llevándola hacia su habitación, plenamente conciente y de lo que él estaba haciendo. Él estaba más atento de su cuerpo de lo que nunca había estado o de lo que podía recordar. Se había dado el permiso de ingresar a la mente de ella para encontrar solamente un interés genuino y honesto hacia él. Así de interesante que eso hubiera ocurrido hace años atrás. Ella realmente lo quiere. En maneras que ningún estudiante podría desear a un profesor, o viceversa.

Por fin pudo abrir la maldita puerta y guiarla hasta el lumbral. Hubiera sido ridículo para él, desear haber organizado antes su habitación; como podía haber imaginado que esto pasaría? No había manera alguna de predecir todo esto y así es mejor. La adivinación es una rama de la magia en la cual él no tenia talento alguno, y peor aun, podía ser tomado en cuenta como un Squib. Pero acaso importa? Ella estaba aquí, Y aunque ella parecia estar analizando el estado de la habitación ("Cuan interesante le puede mantener su trabajo y dejar su vida personal un desastre?" es lo posiblemente ella esté pensando), aun si el hiciera un trabajo aceptable como planea hacer, no importaría. Nada importa ahora porque—

Sus labios fueron donde los de ella, sus manos exploraban, buscaban. Él nunca había soñado que tocar a otro humano fuera hacerlo sentir tan bien. Él nunca permitió ese tipo de sueños. Estaba feliz ahora que él nunca soñó con ello. Los sueños no le pueden decir como se sentiría empujarla contra la cama, lentamente ir cayendo hacia el colchón, sentir su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Ellos no podrían haberle dado ninguna pista de lo que hubiera sido tocarla, acariciar su cuello mientras murmura cosas sin sentido. Él la fue cubriendo con besos suaves y tocándola de la manera mas gentil que podía ya que él no deseaba otra cosa mas que desgarrar y quitarle el maldito vestido. El hecho que el no pudiera encontrar ningún maldito cierre o una maldita fila de botones - Como maldita sea iba a poder tocarla, estaba en el nivel más bajo del enojo y en el más alto ---

"Esto desaparece", la escuchó decir en una voz tan suave como un sonido celestial.

Él murmuró una pregunta como respuesta, besando la suave piel que esta entre el hombro y su cuello.

"Hazlo desaparecer," repitió, con su voz rozándole en su odio, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda.

"Cómo?" él le preguntó mordisqueando su oreja.

Ella no le respondió inmediatamente, lo cual hizo que él se sintiera mucho menos que un idiota por hacer dicha pregunta tan estúpida. Cuando finalmente ella comenzó a responder, pareciera que estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras en la neblina de su mente. "Dedos", dijo. "Lengua, labios, aliento…..ooohhhhhhhh".

Ella se estremeció, haciendo lo sentir nuevamente mucho menos que un idiota. Aunque, el Profesor que hay en él escogió hacer uso de su cerebro de manera doble, forzándolo a parar de repente.

"Haz producido una ilusión corporal?" él le preguntó, levantando su rostro para mirar en sus ojos, el respecto que él siente hacia ella fue momentáneamente abrumador. Hechizo de compulsión y una ilusión corporal, esta niña es un milagro para el mundo mágico.

"No es nada," dijo ella,

"Y has estado caminando toda esta noche de esta manera?" le preguntó el hombre, atónito por la realización. "Sin ninguna ropa puesta?"

Ella se sonrojó deliciosamente. Y puso sus manos en la cara de él.

Él tomo sus muñecas suavemente, preocupado por las posibilidades de limites inexistentes, escolarmente y de otra manera. Si ella pensaba que él iba a permitir que lo tocaran cuando ella no estaba usando ropa alguna – "Absolutamente no, Hermione," le dijo soplando de manera burlona sobre el cuello de ella.

Ella se estremeció al mismo tiempo en que su boca iba danzando de su cuello a su rostro, alternando besos y suaves soplos sobre el vestido, convirtiendolo en nada. Escuchaba y veia con continuidad como ella se curvaba sobre el colchon, y sentia como inalaba el aire. Estaba claro en dichos momentos que la chica realmente _tenia_ una ilusión corporal. Él le hubiera prestado mas atención a dicha ilusión si es que no estuviera tan ocupado haciéndola sentir viva.

Otro momento y luego—

Un completo sentimiento injustificado y abrumador de satisfacción finalmente vino a él para revelar que la ilusión se había escondido. Él prudentemente decidió no decirle nada que él no haría para devolverle su increíble regalo. Él deseaba estar dentro de ella en maneras que lo estaban matando y no tenia nada ver con el hechizo por que ella no estaba usando los malditos guantes. No tenia nada que ver con la ilusión mágica o mental o lo que fuera. No tenia nada que ver con la crisis de la tercera edad. No tenia nada que ver con el hecho de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento _mataría_ a Potter. La única cosa que tenia que ver, la compañía.

Sintió como ella se puso rígida debajo de él tan de repente, casi causándole un shock.

_Detente,_ se advirtió dentro de sus pensamiento, él ha estado imaginando con el cuerpo de ella de manera que se tensara y se dijo que lo hiciera. Pero el incluso sabia, aunque estuviera sosteniendo las manos de ella un poco ajustadas, apretarlas más fuerte aun cuando ella tratara de librarse.

"Profesor," él le escucho decir tranquilamente mientras se movía debajo de él, "por favor, déjeme ir."

Él la ignoró. Seguramente ella no quiso decir eso? Seguramente es una de sus tontas formas para prolongar más su tortura. Ella no puede realmente desear que él la deje ir. Ella simplemente no lo sabe. Él fue soplando sobre la _ilusion_ suavemente, con gran paciencia. Si ella quiere prolongar la tortura, asi sera.

Ella se arqueó con él instantaneamente, causandole escalofrios.

"Profesor? Severus?". Lo ha llamado por su nombre.

Si ella pensaba que con eso él le daria una pausa, está equivocada. Eso solo lo motivó mucho más.

"Por favor, detente, Por favor? La escuchó decir, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. Él levantó su rostro para mirar en los ojos de ella y sonriendo sopló y lamió sobre el ultimo trozo de ilusion que quedaba.

El sintió una gran ola de satisfacción masculina al terminar su tarea hasta que se retiró, y tomó todo lo que estaba en él para luchar contra las dudas que estaba surgiendo en él, el enfado y desepcion vienen a el tan naturalmente, el dolor que ofrece lo da y quita sin ningun cuidado. Ella sólo esta nerviosa. Eso es todo. Ella queria esto, él lo sabia y lo habia visto. Él podia sentir como se movia debajo de él.

Él no parpadeó, sus ojos encontraron los de ella, deseando que no la asustara por la invacion anterior. Que es lo que él le podria mostrar ahora? Sólo si ella le permitiera entrar ahora. Como fuera, si la cerebrito no pudo leer _exactamente_ que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de él cuando él lentamente bajó sus labios hacia su cuerpo…..

Ella se arqueó contra él, la cabeza de ella cayendo entre las almohadas.

Pero en vez de tener la expresión que él esperaba, habia una mirada no tan lejana a una mueca en su cara. Sus manos formaban un puño, su piel palida, sus brazos tensos.

Él se negó admitir la lagrima que vió correr por sus ojos cuando tocó sus labios con los de el y ---


	6. Chapter 6

Acá está el capitulo siguiente….. Y ya que Severus no es muy paciente, creo que tendrá que aprender a serlo!!!!

Sindzero, sorry pero un poco de suspenso no mata jijijiji……………

Gabytsune gracias por el dato y por tu review….ya active la acción

Ahora si a continuar

**Nature's Warning**

---- de repente sonó un fuerte golpe

"Que mierd---"

Desconcertada, abrí mis ojos, y me di cuenta que me había desaparecido de la habitación de Severus y ahora estaba en la salita. Parpadeé. Esto era malo, muy malo.

"Hermione?" él preguntó, y vi como levantó su cabeza de entre las almohadas al darse la vuelta.

"Estoy aquí", le contesté acercándome rápidamente a la alcoba, rodeándome con mis manos para protegerme del frío.

Me observó duramente mientras estaba de pie hacia la cama, esperando su invitación para volver.

"Qué pasó?" preguntó, y lo sentí apartarse de mí de una manera que era más doloroso que sus palabras.

"Me – Me asusté." Admití, mortificada por lo que había hecho y avergonzada por la carencia de madurez en mi respuesta. Acaso no vine decidida a todo, con toda la madurez de una mujer, que es lo que soy? Y de repente me asusto como una idiota?

"Te asustaste," repitió, mirándome incrédulo.

Asentí.

"Desearía que se marche ahora mismo, Miss Granger," dijo en un tono cortes.

Su petición de que dejara sus habitaciones no me dolió tanto como el uso de mi apellido.

"Por favor – Severus-"

"Si la idea de ser besada por mi le resulta tan desagradable que recurre a la magia infantil e inconciente que incluso el hechizo fortificado de anti-aparición que tiene el castillo no hizo efecto alguno, y simplemente se apartó de mi; no tengo intención alguna de continuar.

"Severus, no comprendes" le rogué

"Claramente," me dijo con su voz fría y distante. "Pensé que quizás con la Legitimancia podría saber. Pero eres muy buena escondiendo tus pensamientos de lo que creí. Deberías sentirte orgullosa. Ahora, me gustaría que te fueras, deberías vestirte," agrego con su voz nada amable.

"No – tu no – no es eso –"

"No entiendo porque persistes. Siempre eres tan obstinada? Preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. "Si no sale, Miss Granger, yo lo haré."

Lo quedé mirando, horrorizada por el desastre que había ocasionado. Él me miró, miró que no me movía de lugar. Y como podría? Estaba paralizada por el shock y el temor.

"Si es así como lo deseas," dijo finalmente con su voz desdeñosa, una mueca en sus labios y pasando delante mío.

"Ellos me violaron," dije, con voz tan baja pero calmada al tiempo que desaparecía detrás de mí, las palabras vinieron tan de repente y sin permiso por mi boca. Aun tenía la sensación de recrear la imagen de mi vestido. No tenia manera de saber cual seria su reacción.

Escuché que sus pasos se detuvieron.

"Ellos me violaron," repetí. "Cuerpo y mente, el Señor Oscuro tomó un particular interés malévolo en mi dolor. Él debió de haber pensado que a Harry le dolería mucho más saber que era torturada continuamente que si sólo me mataba. Pensó que la muerte seria algo muy buena para mi."

Sentí que volteó, podía escuchar su respiración.

"Sucedió en los meses que me tuvieron cautiva," continué relatando, cerrando mis ojos al recordarlo. "Todas las noches Él pedía que me trajeran a su presencia, y me penetraba, demostrando su odio hacia mi, odio hacia todo y hacia todos. Y si no era él quien me administraba el castigo, era algún mortifago."

Abrí mis ojos, y lo vi delante de mí, con su rostro tan pálido que nunca lo había visto antes. "Yo no –"

Resoplé. "Esperabas que te lo dijera? Cuando te hubiera gustado? Durante nuestra conversación? En el baile? Causalmente entrar al hecho de que el Señor Oscuro me había usado y abusado?" Negué con mi cabeza. "Incluso mis padres no lo sabe, sólo Harry y Ron –".

Me interrumpí para tomar aire, incapaz de continuar, mis ojos se cerrado conciente de las lagrimas, mis manos apretadas delante mío.

Puedo ser más fuerte que esto. Debo ser más fuerte que esto. Soy más fuerte que esto. Pero como iba a saber que estos recuerdos y a volver luego de tanto tiempo? Ha pasado más de un año desde la caída del Señor Oscuro y mucho más desde mi rescate. Nunca imaginé que iba a reaccionar de esta manera por una simple caricia. Estaba mortificada por la horrible reacción tan inmadura.

"Hermione."

Su voz era suave, separando mis manos de entre ellas.

"Esta es la tercera vez en esta noche que he sido descuidado en mis modales así como mi decencia. No merezco tu paciencia."

Hice un sonido en mi garganta por la estupidez de su afirmación. Él no _mereció_ mi paciencia, ofreciéndome disculpas y disculpas y aún así sigue lastimándome.

"Sin embargo," continuó al tiempo que buscaba mis ojos, "te puedo asegurar, que entre ambos –"

Encontré sus ojos y por alguna razón se detuvo. "Yo no –"

"No te pediré que hagas nada de lo que no estés completamente segura," dijo gentilmente.

Con dificultad tomé un respiro. Él no sabía lo que me había ocurrido, sólo actuó de manera instintiva en respuesta a lo que _yo_ había hecho. No había motivo alguno por lo que lo pudiera culpar.

"Estoy a tus servicios."

"Quizás, si sólo nos acostamos….?" Le pregunté. Mi voz, mi cuerpo mostraban indecisión y tensión. Lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida. Pero no podía permitir que ninguno de los dos sufriera la humillación de un segundo rechazo, aunque sea involuntario.

Retrocedió, guiándome hacia la cama, sentándome en el borde de ella. "Te puedo ofrecer algo para tomar?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Yo no tomo –"

"Poseo otras cosas que puedo ofrecer además de Brandy." "Café? algún té para tranquilizarte? No tengo problemas para preparar una poción-"

Me estremecí. "No pociones, por favor."

"Por supuesto," dijo tranquilamente. "Entonces, un té?"

Asentí, lamiendo mis labios. Él dejo la habitación. Las únicas prendas que tenia puestas eran mis zapatos y joyas, un collar y aretes de perlas rosado. Me senté en la cama para concentrarme y activar el hechizo e instaurar la ilusión nuevamente, todo con el simple toque de mis dedos ya que me era imposible cagar la varita. Al terminar me retiré los zapatos.

Él regreso casi de inmediato, sosteniendo una taza humeante. La tomé cuidadosamente entre mis manos mientras él me acompañaba en la cama, con su espalda en la cabecera y a un espacio confortable entre los dos. Estaba atento conmigo, por lo cual estaba agradecida, más de lo que mi rostro podía expresar.

La taza entre mis manos me calentó y fui tomándola poco a poco, sintiendo como el liquido caliendo iba viajando por mi cuerpo borrando toda tensión.

"Esto es mágico?" le pregunté, tratando de que mi voz no sonara acusadora mientras lo miraba sobre la taza.

"Todo es natural," me respondió

Sonreí, y lentamente iba terminando el resto del té.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias gente por sus reviews…..pertalos-de-rosa, tenshi of Valhalla, sindzero, Ayra……y

Gabytsune, espero que puedas seguir la historia entonces……cualquier cosa me avisan ya que a veces cuando uno traduce se olvida de tener una buena gramatica en la redaccion jijijiji….beshos y ya sin mas……….lo que continua

**Nature's Magic**

La miró cuidadosamente mientras bebía el té. Realmente todo era natural. Acaso hay alguna poción que no tenga elementos naturales? Él no le había mentido. No había nada en el té más que simples hierbas. Manzanilla, valeriana; un poco de polvos de opio con casi una taza de miel, y otras cosas dulces para que la poción no sea amarga. La infusión también contiene casi la mitad de ingredientes para preparar la poción de Veritaserum, pero ella nunca lo sabrá a menos que él se lo diga. Y él no piensa hacerlo.

"Tu propia invención?" Ella pregunto con una relajada sonrisa.

"Un esfuerzo," él respondió, quedándose en su sitio y conteniendo las terribles ganas de tocarla y besarla. "La receta es de la doctora Pomfrey, sólo hice unos ajustes para endulzarla"

"Bueno, está delicioso," dijo, tomando un sorbo nuevamente.

Él tragó observando el trabajo de la garganta de ella. Él se molestó consigo mismo por su inhabilidad de no poder mantener el sentido de la decencia cerca de ella. Ella estaba dañada, de maneras que el ojo normal no podía ver y él esta con todos los deseos lujuriosos como si fuera un niño de quince años. Verdad, él se auto lastimaría, se cortaría el brazo, en el momento que se atreva a tocarla, pero el sabía que si lo intentaba, iba a perder más que eso, mucho más.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa de noche y abría los ojos con preocupación. "Qué es?"

Forzó su rostro a tener una expresión neutra. "Nada" respondió con su voz suave y calmada.

"Pero tú-"

"No es nada, Hermione," sus labios dijeron su hombre tan suave y delicado, deseando que así pudiera hacer con su cuerpo. "Sólo que acabo de recordar un pequeño….problema que recientemente vino. Eso es todo."

"Qué clase de problema?", "Una poción? Un hechizo? Talvez te pueda ayudar." Dijo.

Él se atragantó. "Estoy seguro que el problema se puede resolver solo, Hermione"

Ella lucia decepcionada, sus ojos se fijaron en su regazo "Oh", dijo tranquilamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

Bueno, al carajo con todo esto.

"Hermione," dijo suavemente, sabiendo que solo una mentira podía tranquilizarla, ya que si decía la verdad la asustaría.

Ella lo miró esperanzada.

Él abrió sus brazos. "Ven".

Un momento de duda y nerviosismo se hizo presente en la habitación. Lentamente ella se fue moviendo hacia donde él se encontraba. Él la abrazo con suavidad pero con firmeza al momento que sus cuerpos estaban juntos, arrecostados.

"Yo –"

"Es un hechizo en que estoy trabajando," dijo de manera de conversación.

Ella se sentó inmediatamente. "Que se supone que hace?"

"No estoy seguro," dijo cuidadosamente. "Su significado ha estado persiguiéndome"

Ella lo miró con duda.

"Cuando la idea de un hechizo o poción viene hacia mi, es solo una corazonada de lo que puede ser," explicó. "Simplemente no lo saco del aire. Ellos aparecen en los momentos menos inoportunos, e insistente que los descifré, que los ponga en papel o en alguna poción."

"Yo no-"

'Imagínalos como fantasmas, si lo deseas," dijo suavemente. "Ellos me van rodeando, y cada uno convenciéndome que ellos son lo más importante por descubrir, el más importante para poner en uso. Pero no ayudan. Ellos empiezan siendo nada más que un sentimiento que están ahí. Una emoción lista. Cuando trato de forzarlos, o que me ayuden, ellos huyen de mí." Pausó. "Son ciertamente contradictorios. Ellos tratan de ser descubiertos, pero no quieren ayudar."

"Nunca había escuchar a alguien hablar sobre los hechizos de esta manera," ella dijo con un interés en su mirada. "Hablas como si ellos fueran personas."

"Más bien como conejos, diría yo."

Ella se acostó nuevamente, riendo. Su rostro se iluminó. "Qué comparación." Pudo decir entre risitas.

"Hablas según tu experiencia, Hermione. No sabes nada de los conejos rabiosos, o sí?"

Ella detuvo su risa y lo miró con curiosidad, "ellos son un estorbo en la leyenda de Ardenas(1) -"

Ella tuvo una expresión de sorpresa. "Como te atreves?" ella le dijo antes de comenzar a reír nuevamente. "Como te atreves!"

"Discúlpame?"

"Vas a tratar de hacer pasar la _Pitón Monty_(2) como un mito mágico, o no? Dijo entre molesta y asombrada, al mismo tiempo que se acostaba más cerca de él. "He nacido de padres Muggles, Profesor," sus ojos brillando con humor. "Conozco las películas Muggles."

El recorría con su dedo los brazos de ella. "Por su puesto, Mis disculpas.". Él estaba dispuesto a tener algunos momentos de 'alegría'.

Ella se acercó mucho más, haciendo que su cuerpo descansara contra el de él. "Debería darte vergüenza."

Él casi se ríe por el tono de murmullo de su voz. "Por su puesto," el repitió. "No debo subestimar tu conocimiento de películas de los 30 otra vez."

Ella lo empujó suavemente, usando el pecho de él como almohada. "Acaso te estas burlando de mí?", su voz con los efectos del sueño.

"No lo estaba."

"Lo estabas" ella murmuró con su voz gentil y suave.

"Yo –"

"No importa. No me afecta."

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, no lo vuelvo hacer," él prometió

"Me _gusta_ cuando lo haces." Lo dijo entre su ropa.

_Ella qué????????_

Ella hizo un ruido en su garganta. "A nadie le ha importado." Ella sacó su rostro de entre su ropa y lo miró, con ojos confiados. "Siempre lo has hecho." Ella se acurrucó hacia él. "Cansada," murmuró.

Él la consideró un momento. "Te gustaría ponerte algo encima?"

Él sintió su sonrisa antes de que ella levantara su cabeza y lo mirara, una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. "Es un buen hechizo, no?" Ella le preguntó.

"Realmente uno muy bueno, Hermione," confirmó, dándose cuenta que ella ha evadido su pregunta.

"Es lo que creí", le dijo al tiempo que le daba una guiñada y sus ojos se cerraban.

"Vas a tener que decirme como lo realizas," dijo Severus

Hubo silencio.

"Hermione?" preguntó. No hubo respuesta

Se tomo la libertad de apretar contra él el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione, y con sus manos ir rozando su brazo hasta que luego de algunos momentos, se dio cuenta que a ella le daba unos pequeños escalofríos. Repentinamente él recordó que ella no está usando ropa alguna. Él estaba totalmente vestido, y ella, quiera o no, desnuda. Así que con mucho cuidado fue retirando su cuerpo del lado de ella. Murmuró un hechizo para que la habitación se mantuviera tibia, otro y las luces se atenuaron. No se atrevió a usar magia en ella para convocarle ropa verdadera, ya que tenía miedo, miedo a despertarla y miedo a cual seria la reacción de ella.

Mágicamente retiró las sábanas que se encontraban debajo de ella, y consideró en ponerse sus pijamas, idea que desechó inmediatamente. Hermione podría entrar en pánico al despertarse y darse cuenta que un hombre con ropa de dormir esta a su lado. Aunque de cualquier manera, ella entraría en pánico al ver a cualquier hombre junto a ella al despertar. Él se resignó y se quitó la capa y los zapatos, colocó su varita al lado de su cama. Con mucho cuidado se metió a la cama para no despertarla. Se maldijo si es que hacia que la cerebrito saliera corriendo de su habitación.

Se echó sobre su espalda, tieso, mirando el techo por casi dos minutos antes que ella se volteara, sus manos juntas, al lado de sus cuerpos, sus piernas enroscadas contra él, atrapando una de sus manos debajo de ella. Ella murmuró en sus sueños por lo que él puso un brazo alrededor de ella antes de recordar que ella no estaba usando ropa alguna.

Cómo es posible que el sea capaz de _olvidarse_ de ello?

El recordó la similitud que sintió al tenerla debajo de él, y tenerla contra él; pero a la vez ambas eran distintos. Si él se concentraba, podía sentir a través de la ilusión toda su piel. Se vio obligado a respirar con normalidad luego de ello; mantener sus dedos y su mente lejos de aquel sentimiento de profundo deseo. Ella era intocable por ahora y él es un hombre ya adulto. Sólo tiene que recordar eso.

Con un gruñido él tosió su brazo debajo de su cabeza y acomodó la almohada. Estaba seguro que esta noche iba a ser una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga noche.

P.D.

Ardenas.- Batalla que se realizó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial,

Monty Phyton o Pitón Monty es una serie Británica cómica, para verla lo pueden hacer en el Youtube (Monty Phyton – El chiste mas gracioso del mundo)…..la Batalla de Ardena se hace presente en dicho programa, por ello la relación entre los dos (1y2).


	8. Chapter 8

**Nature's Pain**

Brazos – al rededor mío - un cuerpo - presionándome – sofocándome – muy estrechos- no hay aire – tocándome – sosteniéndome – forzándome – estrecho – muy cerca – no puedo respirar – porqué no me dejan – dejándome sola – tan sola – ellos no me tendrá – no pueden tenerme - no me tendrán – palizas – patadas – gritos – dolor – ellos hieren – siempre lo hacen- más dolor – más gritos - están muy cerca – ayuda – porqué – alguien – porqué – sofocan – punzan – gritan – hieren – hieren demasiado – el dolor – el dolor – el dolor –

"NO!" grité, mis ojos se cerraban con gran fuerza, protegiéndome de ver a mi torturador, pateando de manera salvaje. Suplicando. Gritando.

Nada podía detener el dolor, nada lo podía sacar. Tengo que salir. No puedo sufrir más esto. Pateé. Golpeé. Me sacudí. Tengo que salir. Tengo que salir. Tengo que-

"No!" grité nuevamente.

Por qué no pueden dejarme sola? Por qué me hacen esto? Por qué no me dejan? Qué tipo de placer pueden obtener de mi dolor? Son tantas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. Nunca ni una sola respuesta. Sólo dolor. El dolor que nunca termina. Para. Para. Para. Para. Ruego, suplico, las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas mientras lucho por sostenerlas. Él me tiene que dejar ir. No le he hecho nada. Nada más que tratar de vivir y por alguna razón, estos caminos llevan a la muerte.

"Hermione", su voz se sobrepone a la mía. Las baja, suave, seductora. Peligrosa.

"No –" sollozaba.

Es increíble cuanto dolor puede darme el que diga mi nombre. Llamándome como si fuera un ser humano y a la vez tratarme así –

"No," dije llorando, sin importarme más, sin importar que me matara. Él no podía. No puede decir mi nombre. No tiene el derecho de hacerlo, de usarlo. No cuando personas que me han amado lo han usado.

Personas que me aman. Donde están ahora?

Luché contra su agarre de acero. Me sostiene tan fuertemente; que no me puedo mover. Pero trato. Siempre trato. Pateando, gritando, golpeando. Nada hacia que se fuera. Pero el nunca lo ha hecho. Solo el dolor. Siempre el dolor. Y siempre, su voz se sobreponía al dolor, diciendo una y otra vez. "Hermione. Hermione. Hermione."

"No," rogué. Si solo él pudiera de dejar de decir mi nombre. El podría hacer lo que desee con mi cuerpo, pero que pretenda que le importo cuando me esta forzando, eso me está hiriendo, me esta matando aunque no sea físicamente. "Por favor no – no."

Temblé cuando sus dedos tocaron mi cabello, moviéndose hacia mi rostro, tocando mi mejilla, murmurando con voz suave; como si le importara. A él no le importa. Yo se que no. Él esta lejos y por encima de querer. Él ha dejado toda su humanidad atrás y es imposible que él me este hablando ahora tan amablemente. Él no puedo, no puede, puede –

"No. Por favor. No."

"Hermione."

Otra vez, con su paciencia, con su cruel voz. Me podría engañar, atrapar. Forzarme a creer por un momento que no me haría daño. Yo sabía que él podría. Y justo cuando pensé que todo terminaría, el vendría hacia mi, usaría su cuerpo como un instrumento para herirme. Se ha convertido en un ser tan cruel que no le vasta su varita. Él tiene que –

"No," susurré, acurrucándome en la superficie en la que me encontraba. Mi propia yo de 18 años me abofetearía por ello, por ser tan débil. Pero que sabría ella del dolor como este? Nada. Nada. Nada. Ella nunca hubiera imaginado esto. Esta burla y distorsión de palabras y espera. En estos momentos se hubiera desmoronado. Hubiera sucumbido tan pronto como yo lo hice. No hubiera sido capaz se sufrir tanto tiempo como yo hice. Di una buena pelea por semanas antes de permitirles estar tan cerca, antes que me tocaran. No ha habido hechizo alguno que no haya recibido. Tanto odio, furia y dolor he sentido antes de que me poseyeran. Ella se hubiera desmoronado. Pero yo - yo me he parado erguida hasta que ya no pude y entonces –

"No," lloré suavemente.

No otra vez, nunca otra vez. Puedo sentir su cuerpo contra mí. Sentirlo la dureza, la crueldad de su cuerpo. Un cuerpos que solo ha sido usado para el dolor. Un cuerpo que ha recreado simplemente para herir a otros. Que niñez ha tenido este mounstro que lo ha transformado de esta manera? Que clase de madre ha tenido? Yo lo sabía pro su puesto, había escuchado las historias. Pero nunca pensé que un ser humano podría ser así de cruel como él.

Lo empujé, aunque débilmente. La desesperación nubló mi mente y mis acciones. Sólo quiero que se detenga. Por qué no puede parar? Que gana él con esto? Qué clase de placer sadista puede obtener de esto? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Lo empujé nuevamente. No quiero que nadie me vea así, ver la indignada con que me hace sufrir, ver a lo que estoy sujeta. Quiero que me dejen sola. Deseo ser libre. Solo quiero que él –

"Vete."

Sus manos me dejaron y me caí contra el colchón en shock. Me ha dejado ir. Realmente me ha dejado –

Escucho sus pasos sobre el piso de madera, escucho el crujido de la puerta al abrirse y sus pasos continuaron. Adonde va? Qué esta haciendo? Escucho movimiento, estoy muy horrorizada como para abrir mis ojos y muy asustada para protegerme. No hago nada más que acurrucarme. Tengo una mezcla de aliviada y aterrada. Qué está planeando? Qué es lo que me va hacer? Acaso realmente lo he aburrido? Acaso él finalmente tuvo suficiente de mí en su juego? Sollocé libremente, se vinieron los sentimientos de confusión y temor. Él me va a matar. Me va a matar. Oh Dios Santo por que me has abandonado –

Fue una espera interminable, de cuestionamientos, hasta que regresó. Qué es lo que va a –

Sentí su peso a mi lado, su brazo rodearme una vez más y luche contra él como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Que no podrá tocarme. No se lo permitiré. Luche con mis manos, mis pies, mis uñas. Era tanto así que Crookshanks se hubiera sentido orgulloso, pero al final, él me sostuvo fuertemente una vez más, sus brazos sujetaban fuertemente mis brazos contra mi cuerpo.

"Bebe esto," me ordenó

"No!" grité, rogué, forzando a que sus manos se alejaran. Nada para beber. Oh Dios, por favor, si estás – detén esto - por favor detenlo – déjame morir –

"Bebe esto. _Ahora_."

Negué con lágrimas. No había desobediencia para aquella voz. Lo he hecho tantas veces que sé lo suficiente como para saber cual va ha hacer mi castigo. Beber la poción – caer en un abismo - incapaz de recordar – incapaz de sentir o saber –

Sostuvo la copa en mis labios, y bebí de ella, temblando, el liquido humeante se deslizaba por mi garganta a mi estomago. Casi me atoro por la dulzura pero me forzó a terminarla, nunca sacando antes la copa.

Para el tiempo que me la retiró, pude sentir que la poción se apoderaba de mí, pude sentir que caía, me zambulla en la oscuridad. Luche contra ello, trate de salir. Pero no pude. No podía volver nuevamente. No debía. No. Malas cosas pasan en la oscuridad. Las personas hacen cosas malas en la oscuridad. No puedes escapar de ahí. Nunca serás capaz de huir de ahí. No hay lugar donde esconderse, ni donde ir, nadie te puede salvar de sus burlas y tratos, del maltrato y dolor tan fuertes.

Esperé por algún tipo de agarre. De algo que sostenerse. Pero no hubo nada. Nunca hay de que sostenerse y me pueda salvar de la infinita oscuridad. Está cerca, intentándome absorber. Grito una vez más cuando soy embutida y luego – luego sólo hay oscuridad.


	9. Chapter 9

Él la observó mientras dormia, temblando.

No se habia dado cuenta. Nunca hubiera imaginado. Oh Merlin, nunca se hubiera imagiando.

Ella lo despertó con sus patadas, con sus gritos. Estaba horrorizado y aun lo estaba. Pero nada podia hacer con el mierdo apoderandose de él, diciendole que era su culpa. Que habian sido el té y su cuerpo los que la han hecho recordar. La posion hacia que ella pudiera dormir sin soñar durante el tiempo en que ella durmiera. Pero una vez despierta –

Miró rapidamente a su reloj, revelando que eran las nueve y treinta. Él ya estaba estarde para el desayuno, tarde para su primera clase, y cada jodido ser viviente del castillo va a pensar que ha sido por que ha estado muy ocupado –

Sus manos cerradas a su lado, salió de la habitación para preparar una nota a Minerva, explicandole la causa de su ausencia. Si las personas desearian saber por qué va a perder sus clases por primera vez luego de veinte años de enseñanza, al diablo con ellos. No iba a dejarla a que despertara sola y confundida. No luego de lo que ha visto, de lo que ha presenciado. No, él no podia. (_o sea todo los gritos de no! No! De Hermione del capitulo anterior!!)_

El mensaje fue enviado, y otro a la cocina, requiriendo que un desayuno simple sea enviado a sus habitaciones. Este llego un minuto después. Se sentó de donde pudiera observar su alcoba, de donde podría observarla sin problemas. Colocó la comida al frente suyo y no pudo comer. No se senita con apetito. Desvaneció toda la comida con su varita.

La estúpida cerebrito. La estúpida _cerebrito_, sintió una abrumadora urgencia de destrozar algo y lamentó haber desaparecido su desayuno. Tiró su plato contra la pared haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor. Por su puesto, esto pudo haberla despertado y él no sabia si se encontraba listo para enfrentarla en estos momentos.

Por qué la maldita niña no se lo dijo antes?

El pudo imaginar la reacción de ella a esto, la misma cuando ella se lo reveló: "Cuando esperabas que te lo dijera?" Por todo lo que sabia, ella no estaba conciente de sus pesadillas. Por todo lo que sabia, él comenzó todo esto. Media despierta, sintiendo unos brazos alrededor de ella. Ella podía haber entrado en pánico.

Maldito, imbécil, tonto!

Por su puesto ella no le hubiera dicho. Por su puesto ella se habia asustado en la noche. Él no estaba seguro si deberia admirar su valor e impertinencia o golpearle con un caldero en la cabeza. El no podia imaginar a alguna mujer que pudiera soportar las caricias de un hombre luego de todo lo que ella ha pasado. Y aun asi ella fue tras él. Realmente ir tras él hacia que se sintiera halagado, y luego la ira regresó.

Si fuera su decisión, hubiera resucitado al Señor Oscuro para simplemente matarlo otra vez.

Se estremeció con dicho pensamiento. Tal vez no.

Pero qué es lo que va ha hacer ahora? Qué podia hacer ahora? Por todo lo que ha pasado, el no podia permitirse volverla a tocar. No podia imaginar hacerlo. Cada pensamiento en que lo imaginaba, luego por todo lo que ella ha pasado, le desgustaba.

Ella se volvio en su sueño, murmurando lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oida.

Se endrezó, alerta, aunque el sabia que ella era imposible que despertara ahora. La posion le garantizaba que podia dormir por horas. Y él tenia todo ese tiempo para preocuparse.

Asi que pasó el dia fuera de la rutina, estaba demasiado ansioso como para sentarse, realmente como para hacer cualquier cosa. Trató de leer, y luego de leer la misma linea por mas de cuarenta veces, se rindió. Cuando casi hace explotar una posion simple, se dio cuenta que era prudente salir de su sala de trabajo. No podia comer, él pudo haber ido a dar clases, pero no podia imaginarse dando clases sin preocuparse, y que el Maestro de Posiones derritiera un caldero en una clase, simplemente no era una opcion.

En la tarde, su estomago protesto fuertemente, se obligó a comer una tostada y tomar una bebida fortificante. Él estaba contando los minutos ahora, en cualquier momento se despertaría. No tenia ni idea de lo que pudiera pasar una vez que se ella despertara y cada pensamiento de lo que él deberia decir cuando ella lo haga –

El tomó otro trago.


	10. Chapter 10

Faltan dos capítulos más, y se termina esta pequeña historia…..ojala que les hayan gustado……y si aún tengo más tiempo, pueda traducir algunos otros!!!!

**Nature's Understanding**

"Buenas tardes."

Parpadeé

"Confío que has dormido bien?"

"Mucho."

"Bien."

Me senté lentamente, sujetando las sabanas a mi cuerpo, terriblemente conciente del hecho que de alguna manera mi vestido ha desaparecido. Eso no debió de pasar. La ilusión sólo podía ser retirada por el aliento y por la expresión que él tenia, _su_ aliento no ha sido quien haya terminado el hechizo. Amenos que no haya calculado correctamente –

"Qué hora es?" pregunté mirando alrededor. Es lo malo de estar en los calabozos: no ventanas.

"Pasada las seis."

"Oh."

Hubo una pausa.

"Tienes hambre?" preguntó, su rostro casi sin expresión. "Puedo hacer que los elfos manden algo-"

"No," dije rápidamente. "No me siento con hambre. Como ….dormiste?"

"Suficientemente bien," dijo, dibujando en sus labios una línea firme.

Oh. Maldición.

"Lo siento," dije tranquilamente, mis ojos se posaron en las sabanas, sabía que había hecho algo que desearía no haber hecho; la única cosa que pude haber hecho para ponerlo de ese humor. "Yo no – No estaba –"

"No importa."

"Yo – Oh"

Estaba furiosa conmigo misma. Estábamos jugando este juego cruel de rechazo y estábamos jugándolo justamente. Mi rechazo a él, su rechazo hacia mi, el rechazo inconciente a su cuerpo y ahora –

Apreté las sábanas aún más a mi cuerpo. "Supongo – Supongo que debería irme entonces," dije, las lágrimas se estaban hacienda presente y comencé a moverme fuera de la cama. No se veía esperanza alguna para….

"Por qué?"

Había esperado que estuviera en silencio hasta que me hubiera ido, y su pregunta me atrapó desprevenida. Lo miré y vi que me miraba con ojos curiosos.

"Porque – tú – pensé –" me detuve antes de poder hundirme yo misma.

Me analizó. "Hermione."

"Si?"

Le he dado vueltas al caso," él empezó

"El caso?" repetí cuidadosamente.

Sus cejas se levantaron en pregunta. "Caso prefieres que recuerde que ha pasado en las ultimas vente y cuatro horas o algunos ejemplos primordiales de cómo no entrar en el tema de tener sexo?"

Me sonrojé. "'El caso' esta bien."

Inclinó su cabeza."Se podría decir que tenemos un pequeño problema que considerar en nuestras manos. Nuestros cuerpos parecer encontrar atractiva ….la posibilidad pero nuestras mentes parecen que nos llevan muy lejos de lo que parece posible. Estás de acuerdo?"

Asentí.

"Y podría asumir, que no obstante aún estás interesada en continuar con esto?

Continuar? Continuar? Sabiendo que él está completamente vestido mientras que en mi cabeza sólo habían pensamientos de violación. Pero lo quiero tanto, lo deseo tanto.

Asentí nuevamente

Lo consideró con aprobación. "Aunque," continuó con la vista en mis labios, "hay aún el pequeño problema de tus recuerdos."

Se detuvo mientras trataba de adivinar que es lo que iba a decir a continuación; no veía a donde se dirigía con todo esto.

"Te ofrezco dos opciones."

Lo miré interrogante.

"Euforia o alcohol."

Lo quedé mirando, incapaz de reconocer al hombre que conozco, al hombre que creo yo conocer, con lo que él acaba de sugerir.

"Perdón?"

"Euforia o alcohol," me repitió. "Es claro que ninguno de los dos es capaz de lograr su _meta_ mientras tengamos el total control de nuestros sentidos y cualquiera de las opciones, nos hará perder nuestras inhibiciones.

Lo miré sorprendida.

"Estás hablando en serio?"

"Acaso parece que no?" Su voz sonaba natural con algo de sarcasmo.

"Yo – Yo no sé que decir."

Me observó por unos instantes desde donde se encontraba, sus facciones se suavizaban mientras se levantó y se iba acercando hacia mí. Sus manos se detuvieron antes de posarse alrededor mío. "Di que sí," sugirió, mirándome cada vez más cerca.

Mis ojos se humedecían sin ser conciente.

"Hermione?" preguntó con preocupación al tiempo que se acerca más, sus manos a cada lado mío, descansando en el colchón. Estaba conciente a su cuerpo, a su acercamiento. "Hermione? Qué sucede?"

"Lo siento"

"Por qué?"

"Por esto. Yo realmente – Yo he querido –"

"Querido?" repitió. "Estoy pensando que ya no lo deseas entonces?"

"NO!" dije con mis ojos y cabeza en negación. "Por su puesto que quiero, es sólo –"

"Entonces no veo la razón por tu dificultad," me interrumpió una vez mas, escuchando las mismas palabras que dije anterior con una gran sonrisa.

"Pero -"

"Me estas decepcionando tremendamente, Hermione. Había pensado que eras más rápida que esto. Seguramente puedes ver que esto no tiene importancia?"

Lo miré nerviosa. "Pero luego de anoche – puede ser una locura –"

"Porqué?"

"Por que tú – tú estas –"

"En serio."

Él estaba, y no necesitaba su ayuda en Legitimancia para decírmelo. "Pero –"

"Hermione," dijo pacientemente, suave, su voz tan baja que me estaba estremeciendo al escucharla. "No puedes soportar un beso? O es lo que viene después lo que te asusta?

"No es justo," dije enojada, lo suficiente para sentir que se sobreponía al temor. "Ha habido otros quienes –"

"Tienes razones suficientes para sentir miedo, Hermione," dijo con cuidado

"Bien. Esto es ridículo," declaré. "Debo-"

"Me encuentras desagradable, Hermione?" Preguntó claramente.

"Acaso yo – Quéééééééééééé?"

"Acaso encuentra la idea de besarme tan repulsiva?" El continuó, utilizando mis mismas palabras de la noche anterior, ahora para perseguirme. "Es la memoria de tu cautiverio tan clara en tu mente, que la idea de ser tocada te resulta atroz? Tan desagradable es que tratas de buscar algunas respuestas que no sean dolorosas ni insultos para mi? Realmente esperas ir a través del resto de tu vida sin sentir las carisias de amor de alguien?"

Me estremecí ante dicha idea, al tono de su voz, la forma en que escogió dichas palabras. _Amor_. "Si" admití, asustada, luchando por no llorar. "Así es. Y yo no – No había pensado-"

Tomó mis manos con las suyas, y descansó sobre mis piernas, las cuales sólo estaban cubiertas por una delgada sabana. Me estremecí.

"O acaso es," preguntó, con su voz calmada mientras lentamente me hacia retroceder, forzándome a estar nuevamente echada sobre la cama, y su cuerpo sobre el mío, con voz electrizante y excitante "que encontraste la idea tan atractivamente agradable, no tienes ni idea de cómo diferenciar entre el miedo y la lujuria que tu modo de vivir? Es por eso que deseas tanto que te bese tan salvajemente que te desgarra por dentro de la misma manera que me destroza? Consumiendo tu mente, cuerpo y alma a tal punto que tus sentimientos van ha salir de tu piel? La idea de que penetre _tu_ piel es tan perfectamente deseable para ti que-"

"Por favor" susurré, mirando dentro de sus ojos indescifrables, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío a través de la sabana, sintiendo su reacción sobre mi. "Oh, por favor."

Me sonrió, tan suave como pudo sin amenaza alguna, puso sus labios sobre mí, en promesa de algo totalmente nuevo para mí.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos…... gracias por los reviews y por seguir esta pequeña historia, aunque creo que casi siempre aparecía como que Hermione la contaba, esta vez la cuenta una 3ra persona….. Hey yo solo traduzco, no lo he escrito .…..espero que les guste………………….

**Nature's Cure**

Colocó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sintió la tensión que había en ella, que había debajo del cuerpo de él. Mantenía sus besos suaves e inocentes, siendo cauteloso de no asustarla, hasta que ella empezó a besarlo, correspondiéndole. No fue hasta que las manos de Hermione salieron de donde estaban, saliendo de la rigidez de su lado; no fue hasta que se levantaron para tocarlo como lo hicieron la noche pasada. Realizando caminos sin trazar, sin planear, sólo deseando acariciar su espalda, brazos y a la vez que profundice la presión de su cuerpo. No fue hasta que sus manos fueron tocaron gentilmente su rostro, sus dedos recorriendo a través del su cabello negro, animándolo ha hacer lo mismo con su cabello castaño, retirándolo de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con sus manos.

Ella se perdió en dicha caricia, cerrando sus ojos, rompiendo el beso para tomar un respiro.

Él esperó

"Severus, Yo-"y no pudo terminar.

"Hmm?" preguntó, acariciando su suave mejilla con su pulgar.

Ella tomó otro respiro, lentamente haciendo que la fuerte tensión de su cuerpo fuera desapareciendo,

Ella le sonrió.

"Me vuelves a besar?"

Sin palabra alguna, lo hizo, un suave beso en sus labios para luego pasar a su mejilla, a su cuello, a la unión entre el cuello y el hombro y terminando en sus labios nuevamente. Siempre regresando a sus labios. Ella se iba excitando con cada beso, y él lo podía sentir. Sentir como las manos de ella erraban por su espalda, yendo suavemente por sus hombros para luego sostenerse en su túnica y rozarse con su cuerpo, a través de la delgada sabana.

"Severus, por favor."

Él se apartó de ella, haciendo que lo soltara. Se levantó de la cama y lentamente fue retirando sus ropas, las cuales las fue a dejar en el respaldar de la silla para regresar donde ella y mirarla. Su mirada demostrada miedo y anticipación.

Severus retornó a la cama, retornando a ella, relajándose a su lado. Se sintió muy complacido cuando, Hermione hizo que se acercara más a ella, besándolo primero, su mano en la espalda de su cuello ocasionando una pequeña presión. Todo su cuerpo presionando contra él, mientras Severus acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda, su cabello entre sus dedos.

Él le dio un beso en su cuello, con fuerza y pasión, demostrando que tan excitante era la situación. Sus manos, bajando por el cuerpo de ella, iban eliminando la sabana, iban eliminando el estorbo. Todo suavemente, sin movimientos bruscos, sin asustarla. Hermione se desplazó hacia sus fuertes brazos haciendo que la sábana fuera cayendo al piso, haciendo que sus caricias puedan ser mas profundas, más intimas.

Pero él no lo hacia, sólo la besaba delicadamente, pero a la vez con pasión y deseo, hasta que sintió como él mismo se iba estremeciendo por el deseo verdadero. Él la besaba lánguidamente, con tal delicadeza que estaba cerca de llegar a la locura. Sus besos se iban volviendo suaves y más suaves; hasta que llegue el momento en donde ella cambia su interés de sólo excitación por ferviente deseo. Ese momento fue cuando la sábana por fin cayó dejándola a merced de él.

Ella se tensó y él se quedó quieto, simplemente se dedicó a sentir la suavidad de su piel, el calor del joven cuerpo contra sus manos; permitiendo sentir a Hermione sus propio calor contra el pálido cuerpo de Severus. Y luego la volvió a besar, con sus manos descansando en ella, no había presión alguna mientras el beso continuaba, luego bajó sus labios por el cuello. La sabana seguía cayendo, debajo de ellos. Sus labios hicieron una pausa en su esternón, apoyando su frente contra la clavícula de Hermione forzándose a respirar calmadamente, la tentación del deseo y de tomarla inmediatamente lo estaba invadiendo. Severus sintió como ella iba cambiando, como sus pulmones se extendían para poder hablar.

"Yo –" ella comenzó,

- y Severus besó la parte más próxima de Hermione que estaba de sus labios.

"Oh. _Oh…._," ella retrocedió, su estomago se tensó y sus piernas se movieron en reacción natural.

"Oh. Oh. Yo no – Ohhhh mmmm. _Severus_."

Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el de Severus, esperando, abriéndose a él. Severus se concentró en besarla, besar su rostro, notando la sorpresa en esos ojos castaños cuando reemplazó sus labios por sus manos. Hermione jadeó, empezando a besarlo frenéticamente, sus manos revolviendo todo aquel cabello negro.

Unos momentos espero en que Hermione se calmara un poco, en que la excitación de ella disminuya a lo _normal_ para empezar a besarla bajando por su cuerpo. Severus lo hizo en línea recta, desde su cuello y entre sus costillas, bajando por su estomago, así como sus manos se iban deslizando suavemente sobre su piel, asegurándose que el fuego continuara y realmente llegó a encenderla mucho más cuando su mejilla descansó sobre su estomago y sus manos estaban entre las piernas de ella.

Ella se paralizó, las manos que estaban presionando con deseo pasional los cabellos de Severus, ahora trataban de sostener su cabeza,

"Tú – ú – tú estás –"

"No te muevas," le dijo suavemente y con cuidado, con seducción.

"Ah," dijo a la vez que se ponía colorada. "Porqué no?"

Él sonrió, volteando lentamente y elevando su mirada para encontrase con sus ojos. Cuando los vio pudo ver el deseo lujurioso que había en ellos.

"Desearías que te muestre?"

Ella rápidamente asintió y un color rojo invadió sus mejillas, y sus dedos flexionándose por su inseguridad.

Él se elevó hacia sus labios para besarla pero sus manos se quedaron donde estaban; su lengua pedía el ingreso a su boca, y sus dedos pedían ingresar a su cuerpo.

Ella empezó a jadear, la terminar de reconocer aquel momento, un momento que no era de trucos ni castigo ni de dolor. Sólo placer, si es que su cuerpo lo permitiera.

Y entonces Hermione se derritió con las caricias de Severus, gimiendo de placer. Sus piernas se abrían para tener mayor acceso, colocándose al rededor de las de él. Sus caderas se elevaban y seguían el ritmo sensual de las manos de Severus, logrando así profundizar la entrada de sus dedos. Ella se aferraba cada vez más a él, escondiendo su rostro sobre el hombro de Severus, mientras que él apartaba las memorias de miedo y mostrarle las de mayor valor en ese momento. Aquellas memorias, las cuales ella debería saber y nunca dejar, las cuales son cuanto ella significa para él, que tan genuinamente él la quiere, la desea, la necesita a su lado.

"Severus" gimió, su voz con anhelo, entre suspenso y anticipación. Demostrando la necesidad de que esto termine y a la vez que nunca acabe.

"Eres tan preciada para mi," le susurró urgentemente en su oído. Ella se tensó al oír eso, pero luego un pequeño aullido salió de su garganta, relajándose.

Severus la penetró en ese momento, con un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción al ingresar. Bloqueó su boca con la de ella en un beso apasionado. Sus manos viajaron entre sus cuerpos. Cuando vio sus ojos, estos estaban abiertos en shock.

Él le permitió entrar a su mente, mostrándole dicho instante. No en el momento de hace un año o de décadas pasadas, sino el aquí y ahora, el presente, mostrándole todo lo que él es, dejándola ver, sentir, saber todo lo de él.

Hermione gimió, y Severus ingresó más, sin perder aquel contacto en su mente, haciendo que ella se relajara, disfrutara todo aquello a través de su cuerpo y su mente. Poco a poco Severus fue aumentando el ritmo, haciendo que ella gimiera a un más y curvara su cuerpo para un mejor encuentro, para una mejor penetración.

Ambos gimieron cuando sintieron un gran poder que los envolvía, el orgasmo.


	12. Chapter 12

Y EL GRAN FINAL LLEGO………ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO U …ESPERARE SUS REVIEWS……….UN BESO PARA TODOS Y TODAS Y A VER SI ME ANIMO Y SUBO OTRA HISTORIA………..BYE

**Epilogo**

Su cabeza estaba descansando sobre mi pecho, su cabello pegado en mi piel. Él esta respirando fuerte, como si hubiera corrido desde Hogsmeade. Su rostro ruborizado, rojo, también salpicado de sudor, probablemente suya y también mía ya que habíamos juntado nuestras frentes. Su piel es pálida en contraste con la luz, y en carencia de esta.

Luce tan hermoso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Él intentó recordar el simple mecanismo de la respiración, pero pareciera que tuviera problemas para hacerlo. Su cabeza se levanta y cae con cada respiración de ella, y él vagamente está conciente que los dedos de ella están jugando con su cabello antes de que acaricie abajo, en su espalda. No puede abrir sus ojos.

Aparentemente el sentimiento de liberación de dos individuos en un mismo tiempo toma diferentes tiempos de recuperación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No puedo creer que este pensando tan racionalmente.

Hay un hombre acostado sobre mí. No. No es sólo un hombre. Severus Snape. Y está desnudo, así como yo, y estoy confortable. Tan simple como eso. No hay dolor, ni temor, ni heridas ni invasiones. Sólo aquel momento cuando abrió su mente para mí, así como yo había abierto mi cuerpo para él, y pude sentir a ambos, cuando él y yo llegamos al clímax. Respiré profundamente y me di cuenta, que por primera vez en mi vida adulta, el sexo puede ser usado para el placer en vez de ser un castigo.

Tomé un gran respiro

Tuve un escalofrío, lo cual lo sobresaltó.

Severus, sintió como el corazón de Hermione saltó tan de repente. Volteó su cabeza, descansando su barbilla en sus manos, ahora dobladas sobre el estomago de ella. Ella esta parpadeando rápidamente, su respiración es cada vez más rápida, y sus lágrimas llenan sus ojos y comienzan a salir.

"Hermione?"

"Sí?" pregunté al tiempo que limpiaba mis lagrimas.

"Estás llorando."

"Sí"

"Puedo preguntar porqué?"

Las palabras 'Por que estoy feliz' cruzaron mi mente por un momento pero las deseché.

"Nunca – nunca imaginé que esto podría - que podría ser – así."

"así?" repitió, mientras se arrastraba sobre el cuerpo de ella.

"Si. Así."

"Agradable."

"Agradable? Esto supera lo 'Agradable'."

Me observó por unos momentos. Su cabello desordenado, sus pupilas dilatadas, el rubor en sus mejillas, y – aún ahora, especialmente ahora – el rápido pulso.

"Confías en mi?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Sí confío en ti?" pregunté y mi corazón brincaba/

"Sí. Confías en mí?" repitió. "Es una razonable simple pregunta, Hermione."

"Para hacer qué?"

Él sonrió, una sonrisa burlona. "Para hacerlo otra vez, por supuesto."

Lo quedé mirando.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Entonces reí. El sonido vino fuera de mí de repente e inesperadamente. Y entonces –

Él tomó la risa como un "sí' y me besó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Severus!"

Él parpadeó al despertase, esperando que sea la voz de ella llamándolo, diciendo su nombre, pero no lo era. Ella estaba echada a su lado, gloriosamente desnuda, su cabello es una jungla de nudos, la sonrisa en su rostro, aun dormida, la embellece. Él miraba su lenta, profunda respiración en asombro, viendo la completa calma y línea lánguida de su cuerpo. Ella es –

"Severus!" llamaba una voz acompañado por golpes en su puerta.

Consideró la voz, los golpes, la persona irritante quien debiera estar parada al otro lado de la puerta y quien está siendo más irritante a cada momento. El debería ir a responder la puerta. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

"Severus!"

Miró a su lado y volteó a ver sus hermosos ojos parpadear al abrirse, encontrándolos con expresión de pregunta.

"No es nada," empezó diciendo. "Ignorala. De seguro se ira eventualmente -"

Sus últimas palabras fueron opacadas por el sonido de la puerta siendo forzada a abrir. Astillándose y rompiéndose por culpa de un hechizo y el golpe al caer el piso. Buscaba su varita para cerrar y hechizar la puerta de su alcoba antes de que ingresara la persona que haya entrado y destruido la puerta principal de sus habitaciones, pero para el tiempo en que la encontró y la levantó –

"Oh."

"Professor," Ella dijo, con voz suave y ligera

"Miss Granger."

"La podemos ayudar en algo?" pregunté, sentándome y sosteniendo la sabana contra mi cuerpo en maneras que se pueda manejar el sentido de la decencia y deseo en la habitación.

"Ah. No."

"Hay algo que usted necesite?"

"No— Yo —" Una Mirada seria apareció en su rostro. "Ahora veo, Severus, han pasado dos días desde –"

"Dos días?" él repitió.

"Sí y –"

"Hemos dormido toda la noche" él le mencionó, mirándola a los ojos. "Hemos dormido toda la noche y todo el día."

"Bueno. No todo el día," ella señaló con cierto rubor. "O toda la noche."

Severus debe de recordarse, dos veces, que hay alguien parado en la habitación y no es sólo alguien, sino Minerva McGonagall, una mujer quien lo ha visto crecer de niño a hombre y es actualmente una Directora muy molesta. Ella realmente luce como si estuviera pensando en darle a Severus una detención.

"Retomaré mis clases mañana," él dijo. La mentira caía de sus labios con la facilidad que da la práctica.

La Directora McGonagall nos miró a ambos, sus ojos yendo del rostro de Severus al mío y viceversa. Suspiró. "Mañana es viernes; sólo tienes clases la mitad del día. En cualquier caso, retomarás tus clases el lunes y considera esto como tus vacaciones tomadas por los últimos veinte años."

"El lunes entonces," estuvo de acuerdo.

Sus ojos pasaron por la alcoba una vez más. "Me aseguraré que tu puerta sea reparada y mientras un hechizo puesto para mantener a los alumnos alejados de tu ….. Puerta hasta entonces."

Él asintió.

"Bueno entonces."

"Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape, Miss Granger" y se retira la Directora.

"Severus." Lo miro luego de unos momentos.

"Sí?"

"Acaso la Profesora McGonagall me acaba de ver completamente –"

"Y?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, y luego reí. "Yo no sé. Supongo que yo pensaba – pienso que me podría molestar."

Severus hizo un gesto, como descartando mi idea, acercandome hacia él, siempre trayendo más cerca, y depositando un suave beso en mi frente.

"No estoy celoso," dijo. Reí nuevamente por dicho comentario, acercándome a él para besarlo. "Aunque, si hubiera sido uno de los Profesores varones –" pausó. "Bueno, Ellos tendría que ser reemplazados en muy corto tiempo."

Sonreí sobre su pecho. "Todo un fin de semana," murmuré sobre su piel. "Tenemos todo un fin de semana."

"Lo sé" respondió con una sonrisa picara y traviesa.

Promesas………


End file.
